Embodiments disclosed herein relate to cable connectors and, in some cases, coaxial cable connectors. Such connectors are used to connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices, such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, satellite television receivers, etc. A coaxial cable connector may include a connector body for accommodating a coaxial cable, and a nut coupled to the body to mechanically attach the connector to an external device.
The Society of Cable Telecommunication Engineers (SCTE) provides values for the amount of torque recommended for connecting coaxial cable connectors to various external devices. Indeed, many cable television (CATV) providers, for example, also require installers to apply a torque of 25 to 30 in/lb to secure the fittings. The torque requirement prevents loss of signals (egress) or introduction of unwanted signals (ingress) between the two mating surfaces of the male and female connectors, known in the field as the reference plane.